Noches de Vigilia
by AmorRudo
Summary: No podía dormir. Las insoportables noches de insomnio no le ayudaban a reconciliar el sueño, mucho menos cuando Judal era el principal causante de ese problema. Sin saber cómo, aquellos confusos sueños de Aladdin se tornaron en algo mucho más curioso que sólo simples pesadillas. ¿Hasta qué punto podría llegar su imaginación como para confundir la realidad de la fantasía? JuAla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

><p>Todos los humanos sueñan, incluso los animales tienen sueños de vez en cuando. Aquellas incontrolables manifestaciones que se producen mientras dormimos. Sonidos, imágenes, pensamientos y sensaciones, las cuales muchas veces reconocemos pero otras veces no. También soñamos con personas que conocemos y con rostros misteriosos para nuestra memoria. Toda esta sucesión que ocurre cuando dormimos, puede variar de un simple sueño a una pesadilla, dependiendo de las manifestaciones que sufra el ser durmiente. Estas cosas todo el mundo las sabe. Aladdin las sabía, todo el tiempo soñaba y con cosas muy variadas, pero últimamente sus sueños venían presentando un mismo patrón regular y constante. ¿A qué se debía esto?<p>

Nuevamente, ahí se encontraba él, acostado en la cama que le pertenecía en el palacio de Sindria, totalmente a oscuras y tratando de meditar si debía o no dormir, teniendo como única compañía su rukh el cual pululaba a su alrededor. Tenía sueño, sí; pero no quería dormir. Bufó aburrido, volteándose a un lado en la cama. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Todos los humanos soñaban, era una cosa normal, pero estaba seguro que no era normal soñar ese tipo de cosas. No era algo que deseaba, ¿quién podía gustarle algo similar? Nadie, en su total uso de facultades metales, podía estar tranquilo en una situación así.

Muchas veces tenía sueños recurrentes. Había tenido que luchar contra un gran proceso luego de obtener la sabiduría de Salomón. Los recuerdos que había obtenido, aquellos que no le pertenecían, de ese mundo destruido y toda esa gente que se perdió, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Las batallas, el sufrimiento y destrucción. Había soñado con todo eso continuamente. Era su misión evitar que la historia se repita y que aquella _organización_ siguiera interrumpiendo con el flujo del destino creado por Salomón. Aladdin había tenido que superar esto solo y sin decir una palabra. Tragarse cada una de las lágrimas que había querido tirar mientras evitaba que la avasallante soledad lo ahogara, porque él siempre sería alguien distinto, un Magi nacido de otro mundo, una persona que no pertenecía a éste. Solo, así era como se sentía. Cuando esto le ocurría, en aquel instante, recordaba los momentos que había vivido y a sus amigos. Realmente no estaba solo, los tenía a ellos. Alibaba, Morgiana, la gente de Sindria y todos los que había conocido en ese tiempo. Esas personas que le habían demostrado tanto afecto y se habían vuelto tan importantes, dándole apoyo para seguir adelante. Gracias a ellos, fue que logró sobrellevar aquellas pesadillas, el recuerdo de Alma Toran y la carga de esa misión tan difícil.

Había logrado superar aquella angustia y salir adelante, con el objetivo de volverse más fuerte. Ahora estaba dispuesto seguir, entrenado duro con Yamuraiha, desarrollarse lo mayor posible él y su magia. Aún era un mago incompleto, pero trabajaría muy duro para fortalecerse. Incluso Mor y Alibaba estaban esforzándose mucho. Entonces, con toda esta acumulación de positivismos, ¿por qué parecía ser tan difícil su situación actual?

Volvió a colocarse mirando al techo mientras suspiraba hastiado. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba así, volteándose y suspirando enojado? No tenía idea. Sin embargo, sabía que habían pasado horas y él aún no quería dormirse. Estaba reacio a querer dejarse llevar por el sueño debido al temor. ¿A qué le temía? A esos sueños extraños que no dejaban de atormentarlo. ¿Por qué? No dejaba de preguntarse. Al principio, no fue algo que le importara mucho, pero luego cuando los sueños comenzaron a cambiar se preocupó. La recurrencia de éstos era lo que más le llamaba la atención. No entendía qué tipo de cosas eran las que provocaban que tuviera esas pesadillas. ¿Una comida que le cayó mal? ¿Estaba enfermo o algo así? No podía comprenderlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron en ese instante. No dormiría, sólo descansaría un momento sus agotados párpados, deseando que la mañana llegara pronto. Sí, la mañana. Aladdin ya podía imaginarse, tendido en el pasto, con el sol cálido bañándole la piel de una forma tan relajante y el sonido del viento lo arrullaría, acompañando la tranquilidad del momento. Incluso era capaz de poder sentir el pasto entre sus dedos y los rayos del sol caliente sobre su piel. Calor. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir mucho calor y no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos o mover alguna parte del cuerpo. Alguien más lo estaba inmovilizando. Quiso gritar, pero esa persona le tapó la boca con una mano. En aquel instante, el terror invadió a Aladdin y ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer un solo movimiento para defenderse de las garras de ese extraño. No, no era un extraño. Sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

—Si gritas nos descubrirán, Chibi —Esas palabras, suaves y llenas de burla, se desplegaron por lo labios de él.

La desesperación comenzó a aflorarle con mayor fervor cuando Aladdin sintió algo raro en su cuello. Primero fue una caricia húmeda, un beso, el cual hizo que ese calor que recorría su cuerpo se incrementara; y luego sintió una mordida tan fuerte que creyó estar sangrando. No pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor. Alzó la voz, muy alto, tanto como su garganta se lo permitió.

Se incorporó con fuerza sobre la cama, quedando sentado. Estaba solo. No había nada, sólo la noche silenciosa y una fresca brisa colándose por su ventana. Aladdin pudo ver su rukh tan agitado como él mismo, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello, donde él le había mordido. Nada. No había mordida alguna y él tampoco estaba. Sólo se trató de un sueño más.

Dejó caer su cuerpo contra la cama, sintiéndose frustrado. ¿Cuándo se durmió en primer lugar? Sin darse cuenta, había caído presa del sueño y, peor aún, de esos sueños. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar eso? Es más, ¿por qué tenía que soñar ese tipo de cosas con Judal? Sí, hacía ya tiempo que ese Magi se presentaba en sus sueños. En un principio, lo veía, hablaban, peleaban tal vez, pero nada más. Aladdin solía pensar en Judal de vez en cuando. Le preocupaba la situación de éste, su oscuridad y la relación que mantenía con Al-Thamen. Entraba dentro de la normalidad que pensase en Judal y que, incluso, pudiera soñar con él, pero no de esta forma.

Trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de no volver a dormirse antes que saliera el sol. No quería que aquellas imágenes descabelladas lo atraparan de nuevo. Admitía que le asustaban un poco, porque cada vez la situación era más enredada, como si, con cada sueño, fueran avanzando más y eso le llenaba de terror.

Aladdin tuvo que lavarse la cara con mucha agua fría antes de bajar a desayunar. De esta forma, al menos disimularía un poco su cara de cansancio. Otra noche sin dormir, otra noche de sueños escabrosos, otra noche de confusión. Nadie hizo alguna pregunta, pero él no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, continuó su día como siempre. La mañana pasó rápido y, por alguna razón, después de comer el desayuno se sintió con mucha energía. Su cuerpo se sentía hiperactivo y, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su piel, un desconocido entusiasmo se apoderó de él. Sus clases con Yamu tomaron un ritmo diferente, comenzando con la parte práctica, y tuvo que intentar los hechizos que hasta ahora venían estudiando.

—Bastante bien —comentó Yamuraiha al final del entrenamiento—, aún falta mejorar y te noto algo disperso, Aladdin. ¿Todo está en orden?

¿Qué clase de cosa podría contestarle a su bella profesora de magia? La verdad, claro está, pero omitiendo cierta información. Simplemente, le dijo que había pasado una mala noche y eso era todo. Definitivamente esa clase de pesadillas no las podría comentar con nadie, tendría que buscar una solución él solo, porque estaba seguro que mucho tiempo no aguantaría sin dormir.

Luego del almuerzo, siguió estudiando. Se quedó en la habitación con su maestra, repasando pergaminos y oyendo las lecciones que la maga le daba. A diferencia de otras veces, sólo escuchó. Por más que quiso hacer un comentario o pregunta al respecto, las palabras no se formulaban con la suficiente eficacia en su mente. El cansancio se estaba haciendo notar en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a querer cerrarse con fuerza y los bostezos lo azotaron de pronto, uno atrás del otro. Trató de contenerse para no ser maleducado con Yamu o que ella creyese que lo que le enseñaba era aburrido, aunque le estaba costando seguirla. Por momentos, su mente se quedaba estancada en la nada, en blanco, y cuando volvía a la realidad la maga ya estaba comentando otra cosa. La falta de sueño le estaba perjudicando. ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa energía de la mañana? Incluso eso se veía muy lejano en este momento, como la tranquilidad de un sueño pacífico.

Su atención pasó a la puerta, de la cual apareció Ja'far. El hombre los saludó y le dijo a Yamuraiha que Sinbad solicitaba hablar con ella. La joven se disculpó con Aladdin, diciendo que volvería pronto y que, mientras tanto, releyera los pergaminos mágicos que estaban viendo. Asintió mientras veía a ambos retirarse y el silencio de la habitación se convirtió en su única compañía.

Decidió levantarse del suelo alfombrado, donde había estado sentado todo este tiempo, y trasladarse a la mesa. Quizá si se sentaba en una silla, no se sentiría tan cansado. Una hipótesis muy incoherente, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado por quitarse ese cansancio. Se concentró en el estudio. Pasó sus ojos por las letras, tratando de entender la complejidad de esos hechizos y las distintas órdenes mágicas para realizarlos. No era difícil, con la enseñanza de Yamu había mejorado mucho, pero en ese instante le costó horrores poder leer más de dos oraciones y comprender qué era lo que decía.

Leyó y volvió a leer. No importaba cuán cansado pudiera estar, no se dejaría vencer por el sueño. Aladdin apoyó su cansada y confundida cabeza sobre su mano, recargando el codo en el escritorio. El cansancio parecía no querer irse, por más que se esforzara en prestarle atención a su estudio y nada más, incluso sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

—Deberías estar conmigo, en vez de leer algo tan aburrido.

Aladdin saltó al oír esa voz, parándose y tirando la silla en el proceso. ¿Qué hacía Judal ahí, sentado en la silla junto a él? ¿De dónde había salido? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fervor por el susto mientras miraba a ese Magi, quien sólo sonreía con esa sorna que nunca lo dejaba.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —No supo qué preguntar. Esas palabras salieron solas de su boca mientras aún seguía perplejo en su lugar. Se sentía paralizado.

—Ya te lo dije —comenzó hablando Judal—. Vine para que estés conmigo.

—¿Qué? —A penas logró articular con su voz ahogada. Allí fue cuando Aladdin cayó en cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Judal estaba ahí con él, diciendo cosas extrañas, no importaba cómo, pero esto era malo.

Buscó su varita con los ojos, pero, antes de lograr encontrarla, sintió cómo el otro lo tomaba de la mano. No tenía fuerza para defenderse, un inconmensurable miedo lo dejó estático en aquel momento. Los pensamientos no lograban formarse dentro de su mente. Sólo mantenía la vista fija en ese Magi, quien lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y lo miraba. Esos ojos, rojos como la sangre, le dejaron sin aliente por un instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Era como si aquel color carmesí lo hubiese petrificado y ahora no fuera capaz de apartar la mirada de él. El miedo se vio mezclado con otra sensación, la cual lo estaba asfixiando. Sentía algo muy extraño por dentro, como si tuviese un gran fuego, el cual estaba estrujándole la tráquea y quemándole su interior. Por un momento, creyó estar a punto de ahogarse, pero no era más que una impresión producida por su nerviosismo, producida por su cercanía con Judal. Qué sensación tan extraña.

Era cálido, notó este detalle cuando Judal pasó una mano por su rostro y sintió la tibieza que expelían sus dedos en esa suave caricia. Tan cerca estaban. Momento tan monstruoso, tan mágico, tan irreal. Era terrorífico, pero también maravilloso, aunque le costara admitirlo. Sintió su cara arder cuando Judal se acercó más a él y susurró unas palabras contra sus labios.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de terminar?

No tuvo forma de contestar aquello. Cualquier palabra que se le ocurrió quedó estancada en su garganta mientras no apartaba la vista del otro. Cerró los ojos cuando la cercanía de ambos fue nula. Sintió que sus labios eran presionados y su alma se deshacía en los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Aladdin —oyó de pronto—. Aladdin… ¡Aladdin, despierta!

Despertó, finalmente, cuando Yamuraiha golpeó con fuerza la mesa y él saltó ante el repentino susto. Miró a su profesora con el corazón desbocado y respirando agitado. Aún estaba sentado en el mismo lugar. Observó a todos, no había nada. ¿Realmente sólo había estado soñando? Claro que sí, era obvio. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era ridículo la sola idea de pensar que algo así podía ser real. Sin embargo, ¿de verdad había soñado eso? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado, para oír el reto de su maestra, quien, con toda razón, estaba enojada por su irresponsabilidad.

Luego de un rato, se disculpó y Yamu pareció perder un poco la cólera, continuando con el estudio. Se esforzó por volver a pensar solamente en la magia, aunque el sabor de ese sueño no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cómo fue que se había dejado llevar así? Sólo era fantasía, claro, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparlo. No. No. Eran sueños, nada más. No había de qué preocuparse, la realidad no se vería afectada por lo que pasase por su mente mientras dormía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué esas situaciones se manifestaban mientras dormía? ¿Acaso tenía algo mal y por eso soñaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué Judal? No lograba entender nada.

—Yamu —llamó de pronto la atención de su profesora y ella lo miró—, ¿cómo puedo saber qué significa un sueño?

—¿Los sueños? —La maga arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la magia?

—Nada, sólo… tenía curiosidad.

No iba a decirle por qué quería saber una cosa semejante, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta, pero su desespero lo estaba llevando a estos límites. Su profesora rió levemente y sonrió antes de contestarle.

—No estoy muy segura. Los sueños son manifestaciones de nuestro inconsciente y la imaginación. Pueden tener muchos significados y a la vez ninguno.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué significa soñar con una persona recurrentemente?

—¿Recurrentemente? —Repitió ella y Aladdin casi se le heló la sangre, deseando que ella no preguntara más—. Bueno, no lo sé en realidad. Estas cosas pasan por otro punto de vista que excede el mío. Aunque creo recordad que, una vez, alguien me dijo que cuando soñamos con una persona es porque esa persona nos extraña.

—Extraña… —Esta vez fue Aladdin el que repitió la última palabra, pero más para sí mismo. Esta nueva información lo descolocaba. ¿Acaso Judal lo extrañaba? No lo creía posible, pero no podía encontrar otra explicación a su presencia cuando soñaba, al menos por el momento—. ¿Y si soñamos con una misma situación muchas veces?

¿Cómo podía estar preguntando algo así? No le importó, Aladdin ya se sentía jugando y quería ver si alguna respuesta podía obtener de esa conversación. Yamuraiha se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Puede ser que la repetición constante de un mismo sueño se deba a una preocupación que tenemos y no nos deja de rondar en la mente. También podríamos pensar que, esa situación, es una significación de un deseo o pensamiento reprimido que habita en nuestro subconsciente. Quizá quiere decir que esa situación, presente en el sueño, es una idea o un deseo que quiere llevarse a cabo.

Escuchó aquellas palabras y descubrió que lo único que logró fue generarse más dudas solamente. No le dijo más a Yamu, aunque ésta había querido preguntarle. Era suficiente por el momento, no quería más ayuda hasta pensar un poco solo.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué significaban sus sueños? ¿Qué significaba Judal en ellos y por qué parecía que su presencia comenzaba a no incomodarle? Quizá la recurrencia con la que soñaba esas cosas, estaba logrando acostumbrarse, pero aun así era demasiado. ¿Su subconsciente estaba loco o algo por el estilo? ¿Será que él deseaba algo similar a lo que soñaba? No, eso no podía ser, Aladdin no podía aceptar una cosa así. Judal era una persona que no conocía y un enemigo sobre todo, alguien que había querido asesinarlo y deseaba cosas horribles para el mundo en el que vivían. Sabía a la perfección todo eso, ¿pero por qué sus sueños se seguían empeñando en mostrarle otras cosas? El recuerdo de la sensación cálida que experimentó en ese sueño llegó a su memoria, erizándole la piel. Aunque haya sido algo tan vívido, seguía siendo imaginario y lo sabía. Por más que soñase las cosas más irracionales, eso no las volvía reales. Sin embargo, esas situaciones seguían atormentándolo a la hora dormir. Por lo tanto, ¿qué podía hacer?

Aladdin no supo cuál era la respuesta a sus cavilaciones. Caminó por el palacio luego de terminar sus clases de magia. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no podía encontrar una solución. Necesitaba una cura para sus pesadillas, pero no sabía cuál sería.

La tarde estaba cayendo, pronto sería de noche y Aladdin ya no soportaba más el abrumador cansancio. Fue un momento a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. No pensaba dormir, sólo estaría allí, descansando un poco antes de la cena. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se metía entre las sábanas. La cama estaba tan fresca y suave, qué deliciosa sensación, como si estuviera flotando encima de una nube. Aladdin rió sin saber por qué, fue una risa tenue y tranquila. Por primera vez en el día comenzaba a relajarse. Un cosquilleo desconocido le nació en la parte baja de su vientre. Era una sensación agradable que le provocaba reír, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía muy a gusto, como si repentinamente hubiera entrado a otro plano, en el cual nada de las continuas preocupaciones terrenales importaba.

Aquel indescifrable cosquilleo se intensificó en ese lugar, produciendo que Aladdin arquease la espalda y suspirara de forma involuntaria. Esa magnífica sensación era tan placentera que quiso sentirla más. Su mente se vio cegada por ese momento, la satisfacción era tal que sus pensamientos no lograban adquirir forma en su mente y comenzó a moverse buscando más de ese placer. La misma sensación comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, yendo desde aquella parte baja, viajando por la piel de su vientre con lentitud y esmero. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Aladdin por fin y sus dudas aumentaron más cuando sintió algo extraño sobre su cuerpo, un peso que no debería estar.

En ese instante, abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, esos ojos rojos emergiendo de entre las sábanas. Quedó petrificado en su lugar, Aladdin sintió que se ahogaba por un momento de la impresión. Judal estaba encima de él y lo miraba sin ningún decoro. ¿De dónde había salido? Aquel hombre había aparecido entre sus sábanas como alguna clase de fantasma.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo sin pensar realmente, tratando de descifrar la situación.

—¿Qué hago? —Judal lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sonriendo divertido, aparentemente, por la situación. Se acercó un poco más a Aladdin, casi rosando sus labios—. Te estaba probando, Chibi, y parece que a ti te gustó.

Una desesperación indescriptible se apoderó de él en aquel segundo. Forcejeó y buscó la forma de escapar de las ataduras de ese Magi, pero Judal le tomó las manos y utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para moverse y disputar su libertad. El miedo aumentó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora?

—Todavía tenemos un asunto que terminar —la voz de Judal resonó en sus oídos—. Tú quieres hacerlo.

—No —a pesar de la decisión con la que había salido su respuesta, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

—Mentiroso. Hace un momento estabas muy a gusto mientras te tocaba e incluso ahora lo estás —Judal se acercó a su cuello y Aladdin pudo sentir cómo comenzaba a besarlo. No podía admitir algo semejante, una cosa tan ridícula e incierta. Sin embargo, por más que se negase, un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una leve mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja. Una sensación gratificante, como una corriente eléctrica se había desencadenado por su cuerpo, desplegándose en ese sonido tan bochornoso. En aquel instante, Judal se separó un poco de él para mirarlo—. ¿Ves que tengo razón?

—No, no… —siguió negando con su cabeza y la voz agitada, siendo observado por esos ojos rojos—. Detente, no quiero.

No sabía qué más decir. Sentía su cara enrojecida por el momento, la vergüenza y la cercanía del otro. Aladdin sentía cómo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, nervioso y envuelto por esa misteriosa sensación desconocida. Quería salir corriendo, realmente deseaba poder irse, Judal estaba haciendo cosas demasiado extrañas. Aquel Magi rió levemente y volvió a besar su cuerpo. Cada toque aumentaba la tensión que sentía, su desespero y el miedo por la singular situación. Se sorprendió al notar cómo de su boca salían más de aquellos gemidos, más de aquellos suspiros, todas esas reacciones involuntarias que surgían de sí mismo y no era capaz de controlar. No quería nada de eso, Aladdin no deseaba estar en ese momento ni en esa situación, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de negarse?

Ni siquiera cuando sus manos eran libres volvió a pelear, sintiéndose agobiado ante aquellas sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Judal besó sus labios, apartando toda posibilidad de pensamiento racional en ese beso profundo. Sintió cómo el otro tocaba su cuerpo mientras le besaba, Aladdin se estremeció ante las caricias que le daban los dedos del otro Magi y su piel se erizó en ese tacto. Eso se sentía… magnífico. Judal no lo estaba atacando o infringiéndole algún daño, sólo hacía esas cosas extrañas, pero se sentían bien. Incluso ese beso, era tan demandante para su escaso conocimiento que apenas supo cómo responderlo. Los labios de Judal bailaban sobre los suyos y Aladdin experimentó una de las sensaciones más placenteras cuando la cálida lengua del otro Magi se encontró con la suya. Era un momento demasiado fulgurante y plagado de excitación, tanto que Aladdin no pudo evitar enredar las manos entre el cabello negro del otro.

—No sabes nada mal, Chibi —dijo Judal, separándose de él, mientras Aladdin trataba de normalizar su respiración.

No, eso no estaba bien. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera consensuando algo así? Había sido un momento tan asombroso, pero no podía dejarse llevar más. Judal aún lo acariciaba y él mantenía las manos en su cabeza. Esto no estaba bien.

—Basta, por favor —pidió ya sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo que su desesperación y confusión lo llevarían al borde de las lágrimas—. Para, Judal, déjame.

—¿Estás loco, enano? —Judal rió por sus palabras—. Apenas estamos empezando.

—No, no, déjame —A pesar de sus ruegos, Judal siguió tocándolo y besando su cuerpo. Aladdin trató de debatirse entre los brazos de ese Magi, pero parecía inútil cualquier esfuerzo que realizara—. Basta, Judal… Por favor.

Sus palabras quedaron perdidas y las demás que pudo haber dicho fueron olvidadas al instante. Aquellas manos, los besos y las sensaciones comenzaron a abstraerlo nuevamente. No podía estar aceptando algo similar, por más que se sintiese tan gratificante, no podía.

—Aladdin… ¡Aladdin!

Abrió los ojos y respiró con fuerza. ¿Quién le había gritado? ¿Qué pasó? Sus ojos se posaron en Alibaba, quien lo miraba con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Aladdin observó a todos lados, aún estaba en su cama y, por lo visto, había vuelto a soñar. Judal no estaba ahí ni nunca lo había estado, sólo era su imaginación. Suspiró mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y su amigo le preguntaba cómo estaba. Éste le explicó que había venido a buscarlo porque ya era hora de la cena y no se había presentado. ¿Tanto había dormido? Qué cansado que estaba. Se levantó de la cama y Alibaba le preguntó qué estaba soñando.

—No es nada —le sonrió al otro—, una pesadilla solamente.

—¿Seguro? —le insistió—. Parecía que estabas pasándola mal. Te estabas quejando y mencionaste a Judal. ¿Acaso soñabas con él?

La sangre de Aladdin se congeló en aquel momento y miró sorprendido a su candidato a rey.

—¿Qué?

—Decías: "Déjame, Judal. Basta, por favor", ¿soñabas que peleabas con él?

—… Algo así.

No dijo nada más. Una inexplicable vergüenza lo embargó y sintió cómo su cara se calentaba un poco. ¿Cómo había sido posible esto? Alibaba lo había escuchado hablando entre sueños y encima mencionó a Judal, qué desastre. Tuvo suerte que su amigo no le preguntara más nada y aceptara sus palabras, ¿qué podía decirle de todas formas? Si ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero ya estaba harto de esta situación. Tenía que resolver el problema, sea como fuese.

Aladdin fue a la cena con Alibaba y apenas logró ser capaz de disfrutarla. Comió y casi ni habló con las personas presentes. Oyó cómo sus amigos platicaban animadamente, al igual que los generales y el rey. Todos se veían tan tranquilos y Aladdin también lucía así, sólo que por dentro era un revuelo de confusión. Incluso se fue antes de terminar su comida. No tenía hambre, aunque pareciera algo extraño en él, pero ya no tenía espacio para comer nada más. Quería estar solo y pensar tranquilo un rato.

Volvió a su habitación y vio su cama aún desecha, donde había estado durmiendo hace rato, donde había estado soñando. Se sentó allí y gruñó exasperado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dormir? Claro que todavía estaba cansado, hacía días que dormía de una forma terrible y estaba muerto de sueño, pero no quería pensar en qué sería lo nuevo que vería cuando cerrara los ojos. ¿Por qué esto le tenía que estar pasando? ¿Qué era lo que tenía mal? Por más que tratase no podía entenderlo. Pasó una mano por la cama y posó su vista en ella, rememorando los momentos de ese último sueño que había tenido. Cada vez más intensos y en este último ya no sólo se estaba sintiendo cómo ese Magi se abalanzaba sobre él como si pretendiera comérselo, sino que también había comenzado a ceder. ¿Qué pasaría ahora si se dormía? ¿Qué clase de cosas soñaría? Tenía terror de averiguarlo. Sin embargo, Aladdin no era tonto y podía entender qué tipo de cosas eran las que se desencadenarían. ¿Acaso eso era lo que deseaba? ¿Cómo era posible y desde cuándo quería algo así? Era tan extraño pensarlo solamente.

Suspiró agotado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía parar de preguntarse. En ese momento, le prestó atención al rukh a su alrededor. Brillante y blanco, siempre acompañándolo y ayudándole cuando más lo necesitaba. Se sintió levemente reconfortado al verlos, como si en ellos hubiera encontrado la respuesta a sus complicadas dudas. Nunca estaría solo, el rukh siempre estaría ahí para él. Eran parte de la realidad, al igual que sus amigos y su vida diaria. Los tenía a todos ellos, quienes lo acompañaban. ¿Qué importaban unos sueños raros? Podría soñar una y mil cosas extrañas con Judal, pero éstas nunca serían reales. No tenía por qué seguir preocupándose. Y sí, tal vez deseaba esas cosas que se presentaban en sus sueños y por eso las veía continuamente, ¿pero qué tenía de malo? Todo el mundo puede tener pensamientos que nunca pasan a ser más que eso. Esto serían los sueños con Judal para él, sólo simples sueños y nada más. No podían durar para siempre.

Decidió acostarse en la cama y, por primera vez en varios días, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. No le importaba con qué tipo de cosas fuera a soñar, ya no se preocuparía, sólo se dedicaría a descansar y que las cosas pasaran. Era suficiente. Aladdin durmió por mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto, pero descansó pacíficamente. El sonido del silencio lo arrulló, y sólo se despertó cuando sintió una suave caricia en el pelo. No se movió ni abrió los ojos, sólo permaneció quieto mientras sentía esa agradable caricia. Aquella mano desconocida le tocaba el cabello y deshacía su trenza con una amabilidad y delicadeza desconocidas para Aladdin. Sonrió sin saber por qué, pensando en que era realmente cautivante. Cuando aquella mano se alejó, fue el momento en que abrió los ojos y se giró para vislumbrar a ese visitante desconocido.

No se sorprendió con verlo ahí, ¿acaso debía pensar diferente? No, claro que no, de tanto verlo en sus sueños estaba acostumbrado y esta ocasión no era diferente. Judal estaba sentado, en el borde de la cama y lo observaba con esos ojos rojos brillando entre la penumbra de la habitación. Aladdin no sintió miedo al verlo, sólo permaneció en su lugar, con la vista clavada en ese Magi.

—¿Qué pasa, Chibi? ¿No te asombra verme aquí?

—¿Debería?

El sorprendido en esta ocasión fue Judal, debido al descaro de sus palabras. ¿Por qué Aladdin debía medirse? Sólo era una pesadilla más, qué importaba lo que hiciera ahora.

—Pensé que al verme ibas a salir corriendo y esconderte tras las faldas del rey idiota o tu estúpido candidato.

—No tengo la necesidad de hacer eso —Aladdin se levantó, quedando sentado en la cama y pudo sentir cómo el cabello suelto le cosquillaba en la espalda—. ¿Qué buscas, Judal?

Por primera vez, en todas las pesadillas que tuvo, se dio el gusto de preguntar eso con tranquilidad. Ese ambiente se sentía tan sereno y pacífico. El sueño estaba transcurriendo de una forma irregular, pero eso no le importó, seguía siendo una pesadilla. Judal bufó por un instante, como si su pregunta le hubiera causado risa.

—Quizá vengo a cumplir un sueño —pronunció eso acercándose un poco a Aladdin—. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

Aladdin apretó los dientes y sintió que cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Sus pensamientos corrieron demasiado rápido dentro de su mente antes de llegar a concretar una idea.

—Sí.

Se dio el lujo de contestar y la sonrisa de Judal fue escalofriante. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, sólo la culminación de un deseo muy anhelado. Ambos se besaron con tanta desesperación que se le hizo casi ridículo, ¿realmente lo quería tanto? Al parecer sí, lo deseaba con fervor. Aquella pesadilla le daba las sensaciones más deliciosas que jamás pudo haber imaginado, ¿qué importaba dejarse llevar sólo un poco?

La escena se desarrolló tan rápido que Aladdin apenas fue capaz de asimilarla. Fue atrapado por aquel deseo desconocido, ese mismo que le nacía de alguna parte que no comprendía, pero que sabía que existía. Judal le hacía saberlo. Se quejó entre los labios de ese Magi, cuando sintió las manos de éste buscando tocarlo. No le importó que hiciera eso, incluso quiso más, quería sentir mucho más de esas cosas tan raras e incomprensibles. Aunque fuera una pesadilla, quería hacerlo. Aladdin se ahogó entre las caricias y los besos de aquel hombre, sin ya ningún temor o lamento que le impidieran expresar su gusto por esos toques. No ocultó lo deliciosa que le parecía su pesadilla.

No supo cuándo las cosas continuaron avanzando. El tiempo comenzó a correr de una forma inverosímil para sus sentidos, casi como si pretendiese detenerse en aquel lapsus, mientras ellos disfrutaban ese momento como si fuera único. Era como sentirse abstraído del mundo, en otra dimensión, en una donde él dejaba de ser el mismo. Judal le estaba haciendo olvidarse hasta de su propia existencia con esos agraciados toques. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras Judal aún le devoraba la boca. Aquel Magi paseó sus manos con rapidez por el cuerpo de Aladdin y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa en un santiamén, pero el chico no se quejó por esto. El mismo niño comenzaba sentir su ropa como un estorbo. Tenía calor, muchísimo, más que nunca, tanto que sentía que su piel se estaba comenzando a prender fuego. Era una exquisita y enloquecedora ilusión. Quería vivir más de su pesadilla, que ésta le estrujara con esas exigentes manos y le apretara con más fuerza mientras le robaba el aliento. ¿Esto era lo que en verdad desea? En efecto. Quería a Judal ahí. Que éste lo tomara, mordiese cada centímetro de su piel y lo quemara entre esas vivaces llamas invisibles que amenazaban con ahogarlo.

Ató los brazos a la espalda de ese Magi y éste le siguió calcinando los labios con besos más hambrientos. Aladdin se quejó y mordió el labio de Judal cuando sintió dónde había caído la mano de éste. No lo detuvo, sin embargo. Quería que Judal hiciera eso y más. Que le robase el aliento, el sosiego, la tranquilidad. Que le robase aquella vida que le latía entre las piernas y le hiciera gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Tironeó del cabello negro del otro, exigiéndole más con ese gesto. Quería más y, en ese momento, lo deseaba todo.

Su cuerpo se movía, presa del instinto y el impulso, bañado por un incontrolable deseo ilícito. Sintió cómo se tensaba cada vez más y su boca aclamaba a gritos algo deplorable, pero maravilloso. Aladdin entendía a la perfección que eso que tanto estaba disfrutando estaba completamente mal, pero se sentía increíble. Esto era malo, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Judal lo era, pero éste no era Judal, sólo una pesadilla. Así que no importaba. Además, ¿cuántas veces tendría esta oportunidad? A Judal jamás lo había podido imaginar de otra forma que no fuera negativa, una persona que rompía todo lo que tocaba y sólo buscaba generar lamento, pero su pesadilla era todo lo contrario. En este sueño, no había pasado nada similar. Aquel Magi lo único que estaba haciendo con sus manos era desbaratarle el alma y quemarle la piel con cada toque; acariciándolo de una forma tan deliciosa y enloquecedora para sus sentidos. Lo único que le estaba produciendo en ese momento era placer, puro y exquisito. Y eso era bueno, ¿cierto? Nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver a Judal haciendo algo benévolo, al menos por el momento, ahora se conformaría con aquellas imágenes descabelladas.

Aferró con más fuerza los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro mientras se dedicaba a sentir cómo éste seguía tocándolo y, poco a poco, podía sentir que se deshacía gracias a esas caricias. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró extasiado. Aladdin tuvo un momento entre tanta excitación descontrolada para abrir los ojos y prestar atención. Como una bofetada, vio lo que pasaba. El rukh, blanco y negro, se alzaba encima de ellos como un torbellino enloquecido. Ahí lo entendió, su rukh le dio la respuesta y casi sintió una arcada en su garganta. No estaba soñando. Esto era real, él y Judal estaban juntos de verdad. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Apretó la ropa de ese Magi y, con toda la fuerza que consiguió en ese momento, apartó al otro, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Judal estaba perplejo y confundido por esa acción, además de la cara de espanto que repentinamente tenía Aladdin.

—Judal… —su voz había salido con dificultad, sintiéndose aún agitado y, algo, asustado— ¿Esto es real?

—¿Eh? —Judal sonrió visiblemente divertido ante su sorpresa— ¿Y recién ahora lo notas?

Aladdin apartó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, en un acto reflejo por protegerse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?

—No estoy soñando —Tuvo que repetirlo para poder creerlo y, aun así, no podía.

Se habían besado, estaba prácticamente desnudo y Judal lo estaba tocando abiertamente en todos lados, pero todo era real. Aladdin quiso salir corriendo en ese momento y gritar ante el horror de ese descubrimiento. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Algo distinto le llamó la atención. Judal le había dicho que venía a cumplir un sueño antes, ¿eso podría significar que él sabía sobre…? No pudo llegar a concretar la idea debido a la inesperada risa de ese Magi, la cual le retumbó en los oídos.

—¿Acaso te gustaron los sueños, Chibi? —dijo Judal—. Por lo que veo, más de la cuenta.

Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y en esta ocasión hubiera vomitado de no ser por la rabia que le surgió dentro. Judal tenía que ver con todo esto.

—Tú… ¿cómo fue que…?

—Magia —Judal le interrumpió. Había usado un complicado hechizo y bastante inútil, más que nada porque estaba aburrido. Al principio fue sólo un juego, unas simples ilusiones mentales que creaba para atormentar el sueño de ese niño, pero luego acabó dedicándole mucho tiempo y esmero a este asunto, hasta que decidió venir en persona a ver su obra maestra.

Se sintió impotente y colérico, Aladdin tuvo tantas ganas de estrangular a Judal en aquel momento. Había sido usado y humillado vilmente por ese Magi. Pensando que estaba en la privacidad de su imaginación casi hizo cosas… ¿Qué cosas? Esto ya era demasiado. Antes de que pudiera ponerse a protestar, Judal lo tomó y volvió a hablar.

—No te hagas la víctima —la voz de Judal le golpeó con todo el descaro que éste poseía—. Hace sólo un momento no dejabas de regocijarte en mis brazos mientras te tocaba, Chibi. Ahora no te vengas a hacer el ofendido.

—Eso fue porque pensé que estaba soñando.

El enojo le había hecho espetar tales palabras, casi sin pensarlas. Eran verdad. Aladdin se dejó llevar pensando que era una pesadilla y Judal se aprovechó de eso. La impotencia del momento hizo que incluso quisiera tirar lágrimas, pero no le daría el gusto al otro de verlo llorar también. La cara del otro Magi cambió por un gesto más serio con esa respuesta y sus ojos lo miraron de una forma casi asesina. Tembló un poco cuando el otro se acercó más a su rostro.

—¿Y qué tiene de diferente? ¿No lo estabas disfrutando igual?

No tuvo con qué refutar esas palabras. Judal se había aprovechado de él y utilizado métodos sucios para lograr esto, haciendo cosas horribles como meterse en su mente, pero tenía razón cuando decía que lo estaba disfrutando. Esas sensaciones maravillosas, el calor que le hervía desde el fondo de sus entrañas y su cuerpo vibrando bajo el toque de aquel Magi. Todo eso se había sentido increíble y no dudaba que así era. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. En el mundo real, ellos no deberían estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, eran enemigos y con cargas muy pesadas sobre los hombros como para estar dándose momentos semejantes. Así era, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido siendo atrapado por la calidez del otro.

Buscó en los ojos rojos de Judal una respuesta y se vio cautivado por ellos. Lo estaba mirando con deseo, anhelo, hambre e impaciencia. Judal también quería esto, tanto como él. Un momento, eso era todo. ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? Nada. Sólo dos personas juntas. No necesitaban de la magia, de la guerra o de nadie más para esto. Aunque pareciese mentira, Aladdin podía sentir como nada importaba fuera de ese momento. Al compartir esos toques y aquellos besos, ambos se habían abstraído del mundo que los ahogaba. Eso no existía, solamente eran ellos dos. Entonces, si así eran las cosas, ¿qué tan malo sería seguir?

—¿Prefieres dormir y seguir soñando, Chibi? —Las palabras de Judal lo trajeron a la realidad. Éste lo miraba con desespero y ansiedad, cosa que casi le causaba gracia.

—No —dijo Aladdin, colocando la mano sobre la cara de Judal, tan cerca que podía sentirlo respirar—. No me dejes dormir, no quiero. Llena mi noche de insomnio, Judal.

La sonrisa monstruosa del Magi brilló por su respuesta, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Besó nuevamente aquellos labios, ahora consciente de lo que hacía y no le importó. Era una sensación demasiado perfecta como para que la ignorase. Una excitación centellante que le recorría hasta la punta de sus dedos. Ese calor volvió a subir por su espina dorsal cuando los besos se intensificaron y sintió las manos de Judal volver a recorrerle la piel. Ahora, consciente a la perfección de lo que hacían, le pareció que había subido repentinamente la intensidad de la escena. Cada rose, cada beso, cada mordida; parecían ser mucho más exigentes que en un primer momento.

Pegó un alarido cuando sintió que el otro mordía su cuello con fuerza, pero no le dolió en absoluto. Incluso le gustó y quiso más. Aladdin, sin controlar sus movimientos, hundió la cabeza de Judal en su cuello, pidiéndole más. No era capaz de exteriorizar sus deseos en palabras, ni siquiera entendía qué tipo de cosas estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía sólo, buscando eso que le estaba dando tanto gozo.

—Ya esperé demasiado —susurró Judal y al instante lamió el oído del niño, cosa que lo hizo temblar nuevamente.

Aladdin no supo qué contestar a eso, sólo le dijo que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Estuvo muy seguro de sus palabras, pero instantes después se arrepintió. Un dolor fuerte y agudo se apoderó de su cuerpo y, por más que trató de no gritar, le fue imposible. La intensidad era insoportable y se volvió peor cuando Judal empujó con más fuerza dentro de él. El corazón le latió con una velocidad galopante y la respiración se convirtió en un errático movimiento desesperado. Aladdin tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos cuando sintió que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, no quería que el otro lo viese llorar, pero era algo que no estaba logrando evitar. Más y más, el dolor no se detenía, tan fuerte que no pudo evitar aullar con agonía cuando éste siguió moviéndose con más ímpetu.

En ese instante, Judal le quitó las manos de su rostro y le dijo que se relajara, porque si no sería muy problemático de este modo. Las lágrimas le desbordaron los ojos cuando Judal trató de distraerlo con un beso y poco funcionó. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que el dolor comenzara a menguar, ni siquiera estuvo seguro de cuánto, pero fue bastante. Aladdin se aferró a la espalda del otro Magi cuando se sintió más seguro y los nervios descendieron de su cuerpo. Se vio enterrando las uñas en la piel del otro cuando esa sensación de vaivén le comenzó a agradar, sin entender cómo de un insoportable dolor se podía pasar a una sensación tan placentera. Aladdin no pensó en esas cuestiones y sólo se dedicó a sentir, enredando las piernas en el cuerpo del otro.

Pudo notar las lágrimas frías contrastando con el calor de su cara sonrojada. Aladdin sintió el rukh, tanto el suyo como el de Judal, rondar con más frenesí al mismo tiempo que ese vaivén se incrementó. Era un impresionante tifón blanco y negro rodeándolos mientras seguían disfrutando uno del otro. La sensación de dolor aún prevalecía, pero se concentró más en la emoción excitante que comenzaba a nacerle de su interior. Judal llegó a un punto dentro de él, tocándolo y haciendo que exhalara un gemido profundo desde el fondo de su garganta. Ya las llamas se habían convertido en una hoguera en su interior, el incendio de su alma sólo se vio incrementado cuando ellos comenzaron a hacer eso. Aladdin se sorprendió cuando movió su cuerpo para volver a sentir eso, que Judal volviera a tocarlo en esa parte. Arqueó la espalda y tiró del cabello del otro Magi. Quería más, se lo exigió de todas las formas posibles, gritando cada vez que esa sensación ardiente lo llenaba por dentro.

Creyó, por un momento, que su cuerpo se partiría en dos y su mente estallaría. Se aferró a Judal con más fuerza, temeroso y sin entender lo que ocurría, pero al instante una emoción desconocida le recorrió cada centímetro de su ser. Sintió que su cuerpo se iba a deshacer en ese momento y perdería el conocimiento. Era como sentirse pleno, feliz y completamente extasiado al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de morir de un incontenible placer. Dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose exhausto, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad. Intentó recuperarse de esa extraña sensación y disfrutar lo que quedaba de ella, de ese maravilloso momento. Judal paró un segundo para mirarlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Aladdin vio al otro sonreír y levantar su mano, lamiéndola. No entendió bien esa acción, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para preguntar. Sin embargo, al instante, Judal se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios se juntaron y un sabor extraño recorrió la boca de Aladdin cuando la lengua del otro se pegó a la suya. Agrio y desagradable, que le llegó hasta el fondo de la boca.

—¿Te gustó tu sabor, Chibi? —Las palabras de Judal lo confundieron demasiado, pero éste sólo rió al verlo y, antes de que Aladdin pudiera decir alguna palabra, lo calló embistiéndolo sorpresivamente.

La fuerza con la que Judal lo tomó fue increíble. Ambos se agarraron al cuerpo del otro. Aladdin gimió aún más por esa forma demencial de proceder, creyendo que, nuevamente, se rompería a la mitad. Arañó la espalda del otro Magi y sintió las manos de éste tocándolo con frenesí. Judal llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Aladdin mientras que con la otra le agarraba la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su cabello azul, haciendo remolinos en éste. Cualquier toque insignificante, cualquier caricia o un simple beso que Judal le daba eran absolutamente magníficos. Fue un momento muy abstracto, en el cual el tiempo había dejado de correr otra vez, y sólo estaban ellos solos. Pasaron unos instantes más hasta que Aladdin oyó a Judal gemir contra su oído y le mordió el cuello con tal fuerza que él también tuvo la necesidad de gritar. Ambos estaban agotados, respirando sin control y con el cuerpo cubierto por una película de sudor. Más allá de la realidad, la fantasía o lo que sea que pudiera pasar a continuación, Aladdin supo que no podía existir mejor sensación en ese momento que la del cuerpo cálido de Judal pegado contra el suyo.

Permanecieron así un poco más, hasta que Judal se levantó un poco para mirarlo. Ambos mantuvieron la vista fija en el otro, aun tratando de tranquilizar sus agitadas emociones. Incluso el rukh parecía comenzar a menguar un poco su frenesí incontrolable. Aladdin se quejó cuando sintió cómo Judal se separaba de él, pero no se movió mucho más. El otro Magi permaneció encima de él todavía mirándolo sin distracción alguna.

—¿Aún quieres seguir soñando? —La sorpresiva pregunta de Judal desconcertó a Aladdin, haciendo que el niño arqueara una ceja.

—Dije que no quiero soñar más —contestó—. Ahora quiero vivir en la realidad.

Sonrieron juntos y compartieron un beso más. No quería más sueños extraños ni pesadillas confusas, ya estaba harto de eso. Aunque fuesen pensamientos incoherentes, estaba feliz de que esto no hubiera sido un sueño. Vivir esta realidad y sentirse de la forma en la que se sentía, tan complacido y extasiado, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. No importaba lo que Judal haya hecho ni lo que acababan de hacer, se había sentido de maravilla y estaba satisfecho con ello.

Se separaron al oír un grito proveniente de la puerta y varios golpes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Aladdin! ¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta, ¿qué ocurre?

El niño miró confundido la puerta, ladeando la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Alibaba, Ja'far y un par de personas más. Ahí notó que la puerta estaba congelada, siendo imposible de abrir por un gran muro de hielo que los resguardaba. Al parecer, Judal había pensado en todo, hasta en eso. Qué precavido podía llegar a ser.

—Al parecer hicimos mucho ruido —dijo Judal levantándose, dispuesto a acomodarse y luego tomó la mano de Aladdin—. Vamos, eso no durará mucho.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin llegar a comprender. ¿Ir a dónde? Él no se podía ir, sus amigos estaban preocupados, quizá pensaban que algo malo le había ocurrido.

—¿No dijiste que querías que llenara tu noche de insomnio? —Esa declaración hizo que la cara se le enrojeciera un poco. Sí, Aladdin había dicho eso, pero fue en un momento de éxtasis, ahora todo era diferente. Sin embargo, Judal se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos, ignorando los insoportables ruidos del exterior—. ¿No quieres vivir esta realidad, Chibi?

Aladdin tragó un momento saliva y apretó los dientes. El momento que habían vivido había sido tan mágico y asombroso que, por un momento, tuvo un deseo egoísta de aún no querer concluirlo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser el querer dejarse llevar por los sentimientos egoístas solo un poco? No lo sabía, pero le daba miedo descubrirlo. No quiso pensar más y respondió, con sinceridad, lo que quería en ese momento.

—Sí, quiero que me llenes de insomnio esta noche, cualquier noche, y que me aprisiones hasta mañana muy tarde.

Para Judal, no hizo falta que dijera nada más, eso le alcanzaba a la perfección. Devoró a ese pequeño Magi una vez más antes de dirigirse a seguir cumpliendo esos sueños tan destellantes y deseados.

Cuando los demás lograron derribar la puerta ya no había nadie dentro, ambos habían huido por la ventana y, por más que buscasen a Aladdin por todo Sindria, no lo encontrarían. No había problema, nada malo pasaría. Mañana volverían a encontrar al pequeño niño y éste seguiría con su vida, hasta encontrar otra noche donde fuera presa del insomnio, como esta misma.

* * *

><p>Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, los comentarios son bien recibidos.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
